What's Your Center?
by A.C.R-AwayMouse
Summary: Well as Santa asked Jack, "What's your center?" Well, to tell you I'll show you my center. Santa sees things with wonder. Jack? He takes fun even in the most dire and perilous situations. So, I ask you. What's your center?


**Again, everyone! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I watched Rise of the Guardians (recently) and it seems like a good movie that can give you a clue of my life. It brought me CLOSE to crying because of my childhood. So I ask of you, what's your center?**

**WARNING: Confusing subjects may apply.**

_Something based off me... and Arand._You see, every kid believes in something. Our parents fill our minds with wonder and imagination from Santa, to the Easter Bunny. But who the hell is Sandman? I just saw the movie and he's silent throughout. Me? If ever I was a guardian I would tell you I'd be 'The Imaginary Man'. That's right! I imagine mostly stuff you'd not believe.

I would test myself in my mind a battlefield full of mix and match characters from Sora, Marcus, Dom, Lee, and many more characters from video games. If ever a kid saw me, I would say to him, 'Kid, I'm just your imagination.' I'd laugh and try to make him laugh too. But to my point, I'll show you who I am.

I am that sort of guy that imagines stuff and stands tall. My classmates refer to me as 'The Wall of Cheena' Yup, the wall of Cheena every time it's physical education. My outside shell is just a tall guy who's intimidating and stands solid as a wall. Dig deeper and you will find a person who's caring and sensitive, someone who defends classmates when someone's picking on them. Even someone who appreciates everything that anyone does for me. Going even deeper, within darker secrets lays someone darkly mysterious. I creep on shadows and keep every secret to myself.

But, strike at the wrong point and I have a raging dragon inside of me. Whenever someone stabs a knife in my heart, I would like to take that knife and stab it back at him. I want to take that knife, stab his back, take it back, stab his head and leave them to die. But between those layers lays someone who respects life. So, basically, I'm the guy who wants to kill, but not hurt.

In times when I feel like I want to kill myself because of my mom, classmate or anyone who cause me pain, I either sleep or eat it off. When I feel something depressing happens, I stick to the shadows. But outside my outer shell lies someone who lives in the dark. For years I've tried to gain my classmate's trust and take them as my friends, but I've tried so hard that it was right in front of me.

No one likes me.

I've coped with this during 7th grade and it has been my darkest years in school. I went on alone. I become too shy when someone asks me to do something publicly. I react violently when I'm alone after someone hurts me. So, that dark me is something that is negative. But deep down in my center lies a light that cannot be doused with any form of spiritual torture.

How do you think I forgive everyone even though they've hurt me? I don't report and spare their feelings, though I should really work on that. That light is what keeps me up. And who generates that light? Well, I am a brony and a fictional inspiration lights the way. But who really lights my light is every one of my viewers. Everyone that sees my story, I feel that I've been lifted. I feel that my heart jumped for joy to see someone take a look.

Even if you don't like it, I appreciate your effort to at least see the first sentence or word. So, my center is a light that shines the way. No one sees this, but if they get to know me better they'll see that light that shines, appreciates their company, and loves those who are darkened by something.

So I ask of you, what's your center?

**This should provide you a mysteriously confusing description about me. I'm a guy who sticks to the shadows. I don't just see sorrow, I feel it. If you're the kind of guy that I am, then pal you're not alone on this one.**

****_Forever will no one understand me... No one can see me... No one cares to go to me... No one even tries to ask something of me..._


End file.
